ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Uniquenay/Daily News Update
Nasia's Daily News Update This blog will be updated on the regular. When news gets old, it will be deleted and new info will be posted. This will be like a real news station. If someone has something they want to say, let the broadcaster (me) know and i will update this as soon as possible. OOoOOoooOOo. Lets have fun with it! Note: This will include quotes from everyone. I wont just randomly add you into the episode unless you actually say something. Also, i will pm you unexpectedly, trying to get you to spill some information to be leaked on here. If our conversation is boring, it will not be added. Try to make our audience laugh '' NEWS TEAM Hayden-Panettiere-Gabbe-fallen-by-lauren-kate-33954135-936-1323.jpg|Nasia jakeywakeyhat.jpg|Jacob 487px-Are-You-Kidding-Me-Rage-Face-Meme-Template-Blank-1024x1008.png|Peter ---- '''Saturday May 4th' Peter: omg, like OMG. Im fangirling so hard right now. Jacob: ? Peter: A season 3 of FTF HAS BEEN CONFIRMED *girly scream* Jacob: WHAT!? AM I CO-HOST? Peter: Ask Nasia...duh Jacob: *fangirls* SO WHERE ARE THE SIGN-UPS Nasia: IM DOING IT DIFFERENT THIS TIME. HEY, DID YOU GUYS NOTICE, WE ALL HAVE 5 LETTERS IN OUR NAME Peter: Nasia: There is no sign-up list. I will simply choose who I want in this season. You will get a PM from me, at any moment. It will be random. I will tell you, that you have been chosen to participate. Not everyone will get a opportunity to enter. Yes, you can deny if you don't want to be in it. Don't ask me can you join, that will ruin your chances Peter: So when are you starting this? Nasia: Right now muahahah Jacob: Did you notice, that the word devil is evil with a D. ---- Nasia: Wave to the camera! Brandon: *waves sexily* Nasia: Whats your interesting news, Flakes? Brandon: Sadly, The Harmonics is not going to have a second season. BUT, I have created a new series that will be fun to write Also.. Peter: Ugh, theres more? Nasia: PETER Continue, Brandon. Brandon: *flips hair* I got to drive today! And let me tell you, I did A-MAZING. Nasia: AWESOME! Brandon: I'm running for Prom Queen next year, also. So y'all bitches better watch out. 'Cause I wants my crown. ---- Nasia: WAVE TO THE CAMERA YOU SEXY BEAST Lily: AWWW SHIT.SHIT JUST GOT REAL. SHIT. THIS SHIT JUST GOT DOPIN Nasia: omg WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY TO OUR VIEWERS? Lily: I JUST WANNA SAY THAT I RAPED ALL YO MUTHAFUCKIN GRANDMAS Nasia: anything else.. Jacob: You shouldn't have asked that. This bitch is crazy. Lily:AND ALSO, IMMA GO GET MAH KFC FOR MAH MUHFUCKIN DINNAH TONIGHT AND CATCH UP WIT MAH GIRL VERQUONICA AND WE GO'N GO TO DA CLUB CALLED "I JUST SHIT ON YOUR CAR SEAT" ITS GONNA BE MUHFUCKIN DOPE! SO NAZIA, IZ DAT ALL? BECAUSE I COULD GO MUHFUCKIN ON AND ON AND ON ABOUT OTHER SHIT Nasia: No thanks, we have all we need Lily: I MEAN, I JUST GOT SOME MUTHAFUCKIN BUTTER BEANS AND CORNBREAD ON MAH BLACK SHIRT AND DAS GON' MAKE A BADASS MUHFUCKIN STAIN! Peter: What the hell is she talking about Jacob: Im turning the camera off ---- Sunday May 5th: Jacob: Do you remember that crazy girl from yesterday? Nasia: Yes. Of course. Jacob: Today she brought up the topic of skin complexions which lead to people showing themselves. (Not in that way ) Peter: Jacob: So we were discussing the people who we have and haven't seen. No pressure. We aren't asking anyone to show themselves if they don't want to. Nasia: We saw more than half of the wiki. Ellie just uploaded a pic and it was adorbs Peter: I was the first one on this wiki to show myself.. ---> Nasia: Not including the newbies, so far the only people we haven't seen are John Justin and Mark Peter: Im sexier than all of you, just look at this gorgeous face. Nasia: At the moment, 4 people have been accepted into FTF3. We are only taking 9-10 people. Tehee Jacob: We are going for the most active members. ---- Nasia: Wave to the camera Shan: No. Jacob: Fuck you. Nasia: So what do you have for us today, cannon? Shan: DONT CALL ME THAT Jacob: CANNON SHANBALL CANNON SHANBALL Nasia: Give us something juicy cannon. Shan: DELI PROPOSED TO ME YESTERDAY. I REJECTED. Nasia: How did she propose? ~Backstage with Deli~ Nasia: Shan said you proposed to her yesterday, is this true? Delilah: MAMMIA MIA. UM. WELL. SHE PROVOKED ME. AND ASKED ME TO PROPOSE TO HER. AND LINKED ME TO 'MARRY ME' BY KRISTA SIEGFRIDS. SO I THOUGHT SHE WANTED TO. WHY AM I YELLING. Y'KNOW WHAT. STAY OUT OF MY FUCKING LIFE AND GO EAT DOG SHIT. GOODBYE. Nasia: The whole dog shit thing isn't funny anymore, terd ~End~ Shan: Why are you still here *Knocks over the camera* Nasia: Ok. Thanks. Peter: I should kick your ass right now, but i will get fired. So i wont. Delilah: Do it! So then I can take your place and be co-host along with Jacob Peter: Bitch bye Category:Blog posts